1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a technology for generating an internal voltage.
2. Related Art
In general, a semiconductor apparatus includes an internal voltage generation circuit configured to generate an internal voltage by using a power supply voltage applied from outside, in order to reduce the power consumption and efficiently use power. When the power supply is not stabilized and the level of the power supply voltage rises, the level of the internal voltage generated by the internal voltage generation circuit rises in correspondence to the rising of the level of the power supply voltage. At this time, the internal voltage maintains a constant voltage level after the power supply voltage reaches a target voltage level. Furthermore, although the power supply voltage rises to the target voltage level or more, the internal voltage maintains the constant voltage level.
The internal voltage generation circuit can generate an internal voltage having a higher voltage level than a power supply voltage by performing a charge pumping operation or the like. Since a large amount of current is required for generating the boosted voltage having a higher voltage level than the power supply voltage, there is a demand for a technique for reducing the current consumption.